Untold Tales
by Wizards-Pupil
Summary: A series of drabbles and oneshots based on my characters from A New Fellowship of the Ring
1. Always

Always= Boromir and Faramir

_To the outside world we all grow old. But not to brothers and sisters. We know each other as we always were. We know each other's hearts. We share private family jokes. We remember family feuds and secrets, family griefs and joys. We live outside the touch of time.  
- Clara Ortega_

Boromir was playing outside with his wooden sword when his nurse maid took him to see his mother. She was lying in bed and looked really ill. She was pale as a lily and had her dark curls plastered to her sweaty forehead. His father was standing by her side looking angry. It scared Boromir a little, his father had a fierce temper, one that he strongly disliked being on the receiving end of. He timidly made his way to his mother who turned her head towards him with no little effort and smiled at him.

"There's my little warrior. How is Gondor's best knight?" Her voice was light and happy, starkly contrasting her sickly appearance. Her joy encouraged Boromir and he went quickly to her side.

"I'm fine naneth, you asked to see me?" Hearing his voice Denethor snorted and stomped angrily out of the room. Finduilas looked worriedly after him and remained quiet. Worried Boromir repeated his question. Finduilas tilted her head again and smiled at him.

"Yes love, I did want to see you. Do you remember the talk we had about a new family member?" Boromir nodded, he remembered her telling him that he would be having a new friend, something she called a brother. He had been a little confused but didn't want to look dense so he pretended not to be.

Findulius smiled when he nodded his head and beckoned to a nurse. She left the room, leaving the two of them alone.

"He arrived last night, would you like to meet him?" He nodded his head eagerly, he wanted a new friend. The nurse returned moments later holding a bundle of blankets. She handed it to Finduilas who beckoned Boromir nearer. He took a few small steps forward and peered into the wrappings. Out popped a little head. He had a little tuft of black hair, and a pinched red little face. He opened and closed his mouth several times, reminding Boromir distinctly of a fish.

"He so…_tiny_." Boromir finally said. He honestly thought his new 'friend' looked a little strange. How was he supposed to play with him? Finduilas smiled and looked down at both of her sons. At that moment the little bundle opened its eyes. Boromir gasped as he looked at them. They looked exactly like his mothers, a deep gray that seemed to peer within ones soul. Unthinkingly he lifted a hand and gently touched his little head. The bundle seemed to smile at the contact.

Finduilas patted the spot on the bed next to her and Boromir hopped up.

"Would you like to hold him my love?" Boromir nodded eagerly, unaware of how fragile the little bundle was.

Finduilas carefully laid the baby in his small arms, positioning Boromir so he was leaning against the headboard.

"Now be extra careful, he's extremely fragile." Boromir nodded in understanding as he held the bundle to his chest. The little face smiled and snuggled into its blanket, falling asleep.

"Will you do something for me Boromir?" Finduilas voice was soft and a little sad as she spoke. Boromir nodded his head, his attention still on the sleeping bundle.

"Will you watch out for him? Will you protect him and love him if I ever can't?" Boromir nodded his head vigorously, even though he thought it was a little odd. Why wouldn't his mom be able to? Still, as he looked at the little sleeping face he felt something stir within him. He would protect this baby, he already loved it. She smiled at him and lovingly stroked his arm.

"You promise?"

"Yes naneth, I promise." He shifted his arm slightly so that the baby was resting against his heart. "What's his name?"

She smiled and pulled Boromir to her, "Faramir, his name is Faramir." Boromir smiled widely and nodded.

"Hi Faramir, I think I call you Miri." He paused for a moment, contemplating the little bundle. He leaned down and brushed his hair with his lips before whispering in his ear. "I promise I'll always protect and love you." Finduilas smiled as she squeezed her sons to her. Scarcely five minutes later they were both asleep, smiles still on their innocent little faces.

_A/N: Well, that was my first, and probably only time writing in something other than first perspective. Not too bad I hope. My hubby challenged me to write a drabble on each letter of the alphabet. He gave me a word for each letter and I got to pick the character. I hope you like them, they are a lot of fun to write!_


	2. Believe

Believe= Faramir about Aragorn

_Some things have to be believed to be seen. ~Ralph Hodgson, The Skylark and Other Poems_

_*"Who are you?" I murmured in quiet awe, my eyes never leaving the sword. Surprisingly, Lord Elrond answered me. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. He is descended through many fathers, from Isildur, Elendil's son, of Minas Ithil. He is the chief of the Dunedain in the North, and few are now left of that folk."*_

After my mother died I stopped believing in things. I just came to the realization that believing in something caused too much pain when it let you down. I would fight for my country, but I never truly believed in her. I just had a very deep sense of duty. Don't misunderstand me, I've always longed to believe, but I always stop just short of actually doing it. I grew up loving to read stories of great adventures, of great heroes. Oh how I longed to believe them, yet I never truly did. When I had the dream telling me to seek for the sword that was broken I went, but I didn't believe I would really find anything. So I went to the council and beheld the One Ring and my heart shattered at its unveiling. Of course the evil of legends would be true. Alas why could the good not also be? Yet still I couldn't make myself even hope that the good could be true. I just couldn't believe it. Then _he_ stood up and unsheathed the sword. The very sword of the legends I so loved.

And I believed.

_A/N: This one was alot shorter than my other one, but I really like it. What do you think? _


	3. Comfort

Comfort: Frodo to Merry (Frodo is 23, Merry is ten and Pippin is three)

_"There is no feeling more comforting and consoling than knowing you are right next to the one you love."_

I awoke to the sound of someone crying. I was in bag end, I had been living here with Bilbo for three years. Merry was spending the night with us, as he always does this time of the year. He had been so upset about my moving to the other side of the Shire so many years ago that he had cried for a week. After many promises, I had finally talked his mom into letting him spend the night. Ever since then it had become a tradition- one that hadn't changed even with the birth of our sweet Pippin.

I rose from the comfort of my warm quilt and soft bed, instantly becoming chilled by the night air. Climbing out of bed I repressed a shudder as my feet hit the indecently cold floors. Part of me wished to pretend I didn't hear the whimpering coming from Merry's room, but a larger part was worried about him. So I grabbed my robe and walked into Merry's room.

He was sprawled on his bed. His quilt had been thrown off the bed and his pillow tossed aside. He was shaking and looked as though he was under a great strain. I ran up to him, all thoughts of my warm bed and the cold floor forgotten. I grasped his shoulders and tried to hold him down, he fought back frantically and started to scream out Pippins name. The fear in his voice broke my heart and I redoubled my efforts to hold him still.

"Merry, my Merry lad, wake up!" I called to him. At the sound of my voice he awoke with a jolt. He screamed out Pippin's name as he opened his eyes and I felt my heart constrict even more.

"Ssh. It's okay Merry, it's okay." He whimpered as I held him to my chest and gently rocked. After a while he stilled and his tears ceased.

"It was just a dream." I whispered consolingly as I held him and rubbed his back. He hiccupped and shook his head fiercely, his gentle curls flying as he did so.

"It waaasnnnt a drreeam though." He said, stuttering from tears that filled his wide eyes. He continued despite his tears falling anew.

"I, I, I saw Pippin."

Oh, that explained it. The young hobbit had just had a bout of flu, and it had been really bad. He had almost died, and Merry had taken it really badly. It always amazed me how close the two of them were- Merry had known something was wrong with Pip before anyone had even told his parents. He'd run inside his house and grabbed his dad arm, begging to know what was wrong with Pippin. Moments later a message arrived asking for Merry to come. It had been a hard recovery, and had it not been for Pips undying spirit I doubt he would have made it.

I held him to me tighter than ever. "Hold onto me Merry, I'm here, you're not alone. Pippin is fine, he's going to be fine." I shifted him so he could see my eyes, even as he clung to me desperately. I spoke no more but just held him, willing his body to warm as I rewrapped his quilt around him. We lay like that long into the night, till at last he grew still and fell asleep. After that any time I heard Merry cry I would go and wake him, no matter the time of night. I would wake him and hold him till his crying stilled and he fell asleep again. It became a tradition of sorts, one that I never regretted, nor ever minded. Regardless of how cold it was.

_A/N: This one was inspired by a memory of my sister doing this for me. She always came to comfort me after a nightmare, no matter what time it was or how cold-though she would let me know that it was ridiculously cold at night. Hope you like it!_


	4. Delighted

Forgot to do this earlier...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I don't own much of anything really. If I had own it, you can bet Faramir would have had more face time.**

Delighted= Boromir

_The moment you have in your heart this extraordinary thing called love and feel the depth, the **delight**, the ecstasy of it, you will discover that for you the world is transformed."_

_-Jiddu Krishnamurti_

I sat outside the room on a hard bench, my body tense and my eyes focused on my baby brother. He was walking back forth across the room with a rigid stance and a look of utter terror on his fair face. It was honestly a wonder he hadn't worn a groove in the floor with his insistent pacing. Aragorn sat by my side, just as tense and worried as I, but with a look of wisdom on his rugged face. I hrumphed to myself at his look. He could look peaceful, he had done this before-well, his fair wife had at least.

"Enough! This waiting is driving me mad!" Faramir's hoarse voice startled us, though none were surprised by it. Éomer, who had been leaning against a wall with his head laid back and his eyes closed snapped them open and glared at his brother in law.

"You do realize this is your fault." His voice was low and had a worried note in it. A surge of protectiveness overwhelmed me and I rose to my brothers aid at the same time as Aragorn.

"She was wiling."

"Éomer, it's perfectly natural."

He switched his gaze from my brother, who looked close to tears, and glared at me and Aragorn in turn. After a moment his gaze softened and he let out a deep breath.

"What's taking so long?" His voice sounded dry and worried. Aragorn made to answer him but never got a chance, for at that moment the door opened and Arwen leaned her fair head out.

"Come, Faramir, meet your daughter." Her melodic voice lit up the room and relieved all the tension and worry with its news.

"Daughter?" Miri's voice was disbelieving and constricted, like he couldn't get enough air. He looked at the door without seeing before taking a timid step forward. He stopped suddenly and looked at Arwen desperately. "Is Éowyn alright?"

Arwen magical laugh filled the room and I was instantly put at ease as Aragorn and I rose.

"She's fine, Faramir, she's asking for you." He gave her a proud, jubilant smile and strode into the room. Éomer followed him next, then Aragorn and me. Faramir was standing in front of Éowyn, who was lying on a bed, still beautiful despite what had clearly been a difficult birth. She had handed something to Miri and was smiling unabashedly.

"She's beautiful." Faramir whispered in utter awe. A wave of annoyance and impatience washed over me as he gently held her to his chest. Why wouldn't he turn around so we could see the child?

As if sensing my thoughts Faramir turned around and showed the beautiful baby girl to us. She had golden hair, the same color as Éowyn's fair ringlets, her skin was fair but she had Faramir's nose, though it looked decidedly better on her. She blinked twice and then opened her eyes, and my breath froze. They were a pale blue framed in a light gray, piercing and beautiful. I reached out a timid hand and gently touched her soft hair, she smacked her soft lips and tried to grasp at my hand.

I was in love.

I had scarcely seen this baby girl, and already I was forever in love with her. I had never felt such an instant and utter filling love. She looked at me with her stunning eyes and I couldn't even try to hide my delight at her. I knew I would be her slave for life, she would be able to get me to do anything. She mewed quietly and opened and closed her mouth a few times. I had to suppress the urge to giggle, Valar knows I wanted to though.

"What's her name?" I asked, never breaking her gaze.

"Farawyn." Éowyn answered softly.

_A/N: He-he! I love this one. Do you like it? hate it? Indifferent? _


	5. Eternal

Eternal= Legolas and Gimli

_"A friend is someone who understands your past, believes in your future, and accepts you just the way you are."_

The battle is about to begin, we have been surrounded by thousands of Orcs and other dark creatures. My axe itches to start the confrontation though I know we won't win. I'm nervous and jittery, the exact opposite of you. I don't know how you can just stand there with that annoying contemplative look on your face. I may not appear nervous, after all, I'm a dwarf, we never look nervous. But I know you know I am. Yet, I can't even tell if your nervous, is it just an elf thing?

Curse it, I would not wish to die here. There's too much to live for. Too much I've hoped for.

I'm staring at you again, you still don't notice, or you're pretending not to. I wonder if your reason for not fearing death is that you've already lived so long, or perhaps it's because you know where you will go.

I look at the battle again still contemplate my death. I don't really know where I'll go when I die. Perhaps to Mandos' halls? Or maybe I'll just return to the earth from which I was made, my soul fading into oblivion.

You're still staring ahead with that darned enlightened look. I decide to tease you; maybe it will evoke something other than contemplation out of you.

"I never pictured myself dying side by side with an elf." My voice is deep and husky, clearly from worry. I curse my weakness and swear not to let it show again. You give a slight start and turn towards me. For a moment you look confused, but then that contemplative look returns with a vengeance. Though it's now accompanied with a look of love, the brotherly love that we have found.

"How about dying side by side with a friend?" Your question throws me for a loop, which you knew it would. I just stare back at you, fighting a tear as I think.

Friend.

What a word that is. How clear its true meaning has become the last few months. Never would I have pictured this. Me, a self respecting dwarf, becoming a friend, yes I admit it, for we are indeed friends, with an elf! What's more, you have become my dearest friend. I didn't tell you but it broke my heart when you heard the seagulls call. I tried desperately to keep you from walking to near that beach, yet even my friendship couldn't drown out the sea's calling. I hate the thought of seeing you sail away for an undying land. It's selfish I know, but I hate the thought of you leaving me, leaving me and forgetting me in your undying land.

You still stare at me with that contemplative look. Now though, I fear its disappearing. It's with a heavy heart that I answer your question.

"I… I can do that." I will do that. I would rather die on this field than lose my dearest friend to the sea. You give me a last smile and face the front again. A peace settles over me as I join you and we ready for the impending battle.

For I know even death shall not end our friendship. For I will follow you in death as I would have in life.

_"Legolas built a grey ship in Ithilien, and sailed down Anduin and so over Sea; and with him, it is said, went Gimli the Dwarf." Return of the King Appendix A_

_A/N: The gruff dwarf has a heart! I love the friendship of Gimli and Legolas, I think they have a really great story._


	6. Freedom

Freedom= Eowyn

_In the truest sense, freedom cannot be bestowed; it must be achieved. ~Franklin D. Roosevelt_

I'm sitting here in Ithillien watching my beautiful daughter and I can't help but think of you.

I'm smiling again uncle. I finally found the happiness you so longed for me to have, and with it I found the freedom I sought for so long. Imagine my surprise when it came from what seemed to be a cage. I never thought I should truly be happy here in this city of stone. It seemed to be everything I hated. I felt imprisoned in that house of healing. I longed to ride to war, to die as you had- with glory, honor, and victory.

Instead I was locked in a cage. A cage that I feared I would never be free from.

Then I met Faramir, and I started to smile again. The more I smiled the freer I felt, indeed, never had I felt so like I could fly. He captured my heart Uncle, and brought a peace to me I had never known. When he asked me to marry him I didn't hesitate to reply yes. I know you would have laughed if you had been there. I often told you I would never marry, I wouldn't allow myself to be held down and bound to any man. I remembered how you use to laugh and say that I'd change my tune when the right man came. How right you were. I found the love I sought in my Faramir. Through him I learned to love, and that truly was a new freedom. To be held so tightly in his embrace, I've never felt so free.

My daughter has your smile. I see you every time she laughs, every time she's happy. I think you would like that. It's an eternal reminder to what it took for me to find the freedom I was so obsessed with.

A simple smile.

_A/N: The gruff dwarf has a heart! I love the friendship of Gimli and Legolas, I think they have a really great story._


	7. Grasp

Grasp: Galadriel

_It is a man's own mind, not his enemy or foe, that lures him to evil ways. ~Buddha_

He holds it out to me with no care. The ease in his movements astounds me, he does it so freely. He would give me the one gift I wish for more than anything, the one gift I could never take-should never take. It glints dangerously in the moonlight, reflecting the heavenly light in a subservient, perverted manner. I study the reflection and find my mind full of thoughts, of images. A memory of my dearest daughter, Celebrían, crying on the floor, her spirit broken by the cruelties she suffered. Another image flashes almost as quickly. My daughter again, though now she stands strong and proud, her spirit unbroken, undamaged by this world. More images of what could be if I only take the ring fill my mind, images of middle earth recovered in forest, the beauty of Valinor restored on our now dying hills. Images of myself leading this rebirth. I am vaguely aware that I have raised my arms, that I am speaking my tangled thoughts. I notice the hobbits stiffen slightly, but I cannot stop myself. I know I could reach out and take this ring, take it and fix the world. I could force it to do by bidding, and force it to do good. There would be no need for a dark lord, for there would be a beautiful queen. Powerful to behold, all would love me and despair for there ugliness in light of my splendor.

Wait, my breath halts as I realize what I have almost done. I can hear my daughters anguished crys in my head. It was because of this ring that my daughter ended up broken. I would have no connection with the evil thing. I cannot take it, I will not. Though it shall mean the end of my kingdom, the end of all elvish kingdoms, I shall not take the ring.

I have passed the test. Though I had the power of the world within my grasp I did not bend down to take it.

_A/N: I've always believed that the temptation to take the Ring from Frodo was probably the hardest thing Galadriel every faced. Also that she was probably really suprised by just how tempting the idea actually was. She probably would have looked back on it at her turning point. It was, I believe, the moment she decided to sail into the west._


	8. Hope

Hope= Thoughts on Aragorn

_Hope is faith holding out its hand in the dark. ~George Iles_

**Faramir:** You came to me the night that I feared I would break, the night I feared I would fall to the ring. You sat beside me and comforted me, as a friend and brother. It was that night that I first really tasted it, that I first fully understood the meaning of Hope. It didn't have to come with ten thousand men on horses prepared for battle; indeed, we never had that good of odds! It came with the simple knowledge that you were the one, you were the king. In that moment I knew that we could win. We could win simply because of hope. Because _he_ couldn't kill hope, but _you_ could create it.

**Arwen: **I had lived a lifetime before we met. It was a lifetime without change, without excitement, without hope. I had no hope that anything would ever change. I knew what my life would entail, and the dreariness of it frightened it. I lived, though I had no real reason or purpose. Then I met you, you caught me dancing and was instantly smitten with me. I was not surprised, few mortals hadn't been. I thought little of it till we met again, so many years later. At that second meeting something changed. I found hope, hope that maybe my life didn't have to be so mundane, that maybe, just maybe, there was a reason to live.

**Frodo: **You looked a fright the first time we met. I must admit, you scared me awfully. I feared that we had fallen right into the enemies trap! I think Sam wanted to run away, try another inn. He surely didn't understand why I listened to you, for that matter neither did I. I only knew it felt right, I couldn't explain it but I just believed you. I wanted you to be right, to be real. I had already decided that I would follow you. Gandalf's letter only gave me leave to put my hope in you. And I did, and you did not let me down. It was you that gave me the hope that I could succeed on that mission. It was you that gave me the hope to continue.

**Eowyn: **You came when I needed it most. I was starving for it; I was dying of a thirst for it. Faramir often says that I looked like a lily covered in the early morning frost at that time. I was, and I need the sun. Your presence was such to me. Your coming marked the end of Grima's reign of fear, the end of his power over me. Had you not come when you had, he would have destroyed me. Yet you came, and with your coming I felt the sweet embrace of hope for the first time. For the first time I believed that good could triumph-that it would triumph.

**Gandalf:** I've walked this world for many lives. I've seen kings come and go, some great, some terrible. Yet you were different. You were special. I smile now, so many years later, as I recall that first time I saw you. You were scarcely a lad of five summers. You were so filled with life, and the incredible drive that you held for your entire life. Three elves were teasing a cat. They had tied it up and were poking it with a stick, terrorizing the poor creature. You boldly strode up to the older elves and released the terrified animal. I knew then that you would be the one. That you would be the one to restore Gondor.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I heard your name, Estel. Fitting that the future of man should be named hope, and indeed, there future did look to be hopeful.

_A/N: When Aragorn was a child he was called Estel, which is the elvish word for hope. Because he was the only real hope for mankinds future. I personally think that Aragorn is the type of person that you just can't help but trust. The type that you would follow of a cliff, just becasue you believe in him._


	9. Incomplete

Incomplete: Éowyn and Faramir

March 19, 3019

I'm sitting outside this cursed house of healing, leaning against the wall as I sit on this cold bench in the dark of night. My heart is broken; I have no wish to continue living my dreary life. Why should I be allowed to live when all I love is destroyed? Even the one I love didn't wish to love me. He left me; my brother left me, even one I had loved as a father left me. I am alone, alone and broken.

Oh yes, I am not fool enough to think I have been rid of that cursed shadow. I know that it still lingers over me. Though I do not think I shall ever be rid of it, I do not mind it. I've never felt happy so why should I now? Hot tears fall down my cold face as I lose myself to my despair. I cried for I know not how long, I know only that a strange sound drew me from my misery. I had heard the sound of a twig snapping. It frightened me momentarily, what if someone saw me crying? I quickly wiped away my tears and sat still.

"Lady Éowyn, I did not expect to find you, or anyone, in the garden at this late hour." I jumped only a little at the voice of Lord Faramir. I had not really gotten to know him, he was a companion of _him_ but we had barely spoken.

I lifted my head and looked at him. "Nor did I Lord Faramir." He stood as though he wished to sit with me so I nodded my ascent, even though I wished for no company. He sat next to me on the bench.

I leaned back against the bench and looked up at the sky.

"I could not sleep" He said, sighing a little. I resisted the urge to smile as he touched his temples in a comedic attempt to make me grin. I would not give up my grief so easily.

"Nor could I my Lord." I answered quietly , looking away.

He seemed unable to accept the fact that I just wanted to wallow in my sorrows. He insisted on talking, even if I refused to. "These gardens are one of the few things that can calm my nightmares. Since I was a child I would wander down here at night and just walk around. When I was very young my mother brought me down here after I'd had my first nightmare. She said that plants were natural dream catchers, that they had the ability to alleviate fear and leave you feeling calm." I admired the truly beautiful garden as he spoke, noting for the first time the brightness of the blooming flowers.

I looked at him and tilted my head. "Indeed? I too have always found walking in gardens to be peaceful, tis nice to know why." I paused for a moment, wondering how to phrase my question. I decided to just be direct, it's what I am best at.

"Did you have a nightmare? Is that why you were walking?" Why was I talking to him? Why had I asked that question? Why was he fascinating to me?

"Yes milady, I had quite a nightmare. I have found it hard to sleep the last few nights."

I nodded my head and leaned back against the bench, looking up at the stars. "I too have been plagued by nightmares." as I spoke my cursed hand trembled slightly. Why would the nightmares not leave me? Was it not enough that every waking hour was spent in sadness, could I not even escape it in sleep?

He arose suddenly and quickly turning to me. "I shall be back in just a moment milady." He ran off into the garden and I felt immensely sadder. It was like his presences had warmed me, oddly lighting my world. Not as Aragorn had, more like the light of the moon on a cold winter night.

He sat down on the bench again and handed me a yellow flower. "Rock Rose it helps to ease ones troubles, specifically fear." I gently rubbed the sprig between my hands. I was carefully not to damage its shape made of velvet-like leaves. It was a beautiful flower and had an incredible aroma. Oddly it lightened my spirit and made me wish to smile. I instantly loved the strange little flower. "I've always found the smell of it very calming."

I lifted the flower to my face and inhaled its intoxicating aroma. "Tis a lovely flower." I smiled slightly, showing only a little of the happiness I was beginning to feel. "I do feel better." I looked over at him and had to resist smiling wider. He was grinning like a little boy. "Thank you Faramir."

Perhaps Aragorn was not the only one who was able to heal.

_A/N: This scene takes place in chapter 42 of A New Fellowship of the Ring I called it._

_This song inspired this fic… It's by Sanctus Reel and is called "I'm Not Alright"_

_If weakness is a wound that no one wants to speak of_  
_The "cool" is just how far we have to fall_  
_And I'm not immune, I only want to be loved_  
_But I feel safe behind the firewall_

_Can I lose my need to impress?_  
_If you want the truth I need to confess_

_I'm not alright, I'm broken inside, broken inside_  
_And all I go through, it leads me to You, it leads me to you_

_Burn away the pride_  
_Bring me to my weakness_  
_Until everything I hide behind is gone_  
_And when I'm open wide with nothing left to cling to_  
_Only You are there to lead me on._

_'Cause honestly, I'm not that strong._

_I'm not alright, I'm broken inside_  
_Broken inside_  
_And all I go through, it leads me to You_  
_It leads me to You_  
_Closer to You_

_I'm not alright, I'm not alright_  
_I'm not alright _

_... that's why I need You._


	10. Just

Just= The whole slew of hobbits

_In matters of truth and justice, there is no difference between large and small problems, for issues concerning the treatment of people are all the same. _  
_Albert Einstein _

"MERRY!" A loud voice called out from the house. I recognized it as Mr. Bilbo's distinct tone. I shuddered to think of what that lad had done to make his uncle so upset. I could hear him coming towards the garden, where I was weeding, so I ducked behind the largest bush. I knew that Mr. Frodo had taken the two young lads out to play earlier, but I hadn't heard anything from them all morning. That is until young Mr. Pippin had come running into Bag End, tears streaming down his scratched face. He was now following Mr. Bilbo out of the house, a look of distinct hurt on his small face. They walked past me, neither taking any notice of my concealed form. They walked on around the back of the house, which is when I made the decision to follow them. It wasn't terribly smart, but I just figured they'd need my help to clean up whatever mess they had gotten themselves into.

I had just rounded the back of the house when I saw Mr. Bilbo glaring at Mr. Frodo and Mr. Merry. He was spouting off a lecture that would have made my old Gaffer proud.

"You should know better! Honestly, whose the youngest? You two or Pippin? What were you thinking, playing dragon slayer together and not keeping an eye on him. He could have been seriously injured! As is he's hurt and is going to need some medicine." I turned my gaze from Mr. Bilbo to young Mr. Merry. He was trying desperately to see how Pippin was, but Mr. Bilbo was blocking him from view.

Now, I'm all for punishing the lad but this seemed unnecessarily cruel. He was clearly on the verge of tears; he needed to see that his cousin was unhurt. But what could I do? Mr. Bilbo clearly intended to not let the young master see his cousin. I know if Pippin had been aware of just how upset Merry was he would have walked around his Uncle and hugged his cousin, but Bilbo wasn't letting him see Merry either. Mr. Frodo could see Pippin, and see that he was alright, but he hadn't noticed Merry's distressed state. Actually, I seemed to be the only one who did.

I took a breath and made my decision, job or not I couldn't let this cruelty continue. I stepped up and grasped young Master Pippin gently by the arm. He looked up at me clearly surprised.

What ya doing Sam?" His voice was quite and mumbled, tears still evident in his voice. I gently pulled him around and in to his cousin's view. Mr. Merry cried out and grasped Mr. Pippin in his arms. The tears in his eyes started to fall out and he just gripped his confused cousin tighter. Mr. Pippin obviously noticed how distressed Mr. Merry was because he gripped him back and patted his back comfortingly.

"It's okay Merry, don't cry. I'm the one that got hurt." Mr. Merry chuckled wetly at that and grasped his cousin even tighter. It's a wonder he didn't crack one of the young lads ribs. I turned my eyes to Mr. Bilbo and noticed that he was looking at Mr. Merry with utter surprise. Had I really been the only one to notice?

"Thanks Sam." Mr. Merry said quietly, meeting my eyes over Mr. Pippin's back. I nodded my head curtly before turning around and heading back to my weeds. I sat down and picked up my trowel, sending a silent prayer of thanks to the Valar that plants were easier to understand than people.

_A/N: Not crazy about the ending on this one, but I like it none the less. Fee free to leave suggestions for oneshots/plots you would like me to write on._


	11. Kindred

Kindred= Faramir and Aragorn

He sits across from me keeping his watch. He does not know that I am also up. It is late in the night, and I ought to be asleep, but the peaceful oblivion on sleep will not come to me. So I sit and watch my kindred.

Why do I feel so drawn to this man? I have met hundreds like him. He is a soldier of Gondor, devoted to his city and her people and the duty of keeping her safe. I have known hundreds of other soldiers no less devoted to Gondor in my long life, yet, he is unique.

He has the build of the Numenor, so very similar to his father. However, I have never met someone less like the cold Steward. His eye's are wise and kind, the eyes of a scholar, not a soldier. He has the heart of a healer, and the nobility of a king. This man would give his life for his friends and his country, even if they would give naught in return.

That is what makes him so different. He is born of the highest nobility, yet he has never known luxury or even love. Because of this neglect he is not spoiled, he is not arrogant. He should be bitter and cold but he is not. He's kind, willing to love and longing to be loved. He is a man I know I can trust a man I know I can believe in. He is one who would follow me to his own death. I can see it in his eyes, an awe and unending devotion. He believes I will save Gondor, believes I will renew its splendor.

I have never believed I could. I know I will try, but I've never believed I could. Yet, when I watch his doubtless belief I almost think I could do it. With a man like him to help me I believe I could save Gondor. With him to aid me I believe I could save the world of man, that we will save the world of man.

For in him I see that the world of man is indeed worth saving.

_A/N: It's Aragorn's thoughts as he watches Faramir some time during the Fellowship of the Ring. The computer I had all my ANFOTR stuff on crashed, and I've just now got all of this back. Sorry it's taken so long to update, I should have a new chapter for Shadow King soon :). Feel free to leave suggestions for oneshots/plots you would like me to write on._


	12. Life

Life= Arwen

_Birth is the sudden opening of a window, through which you look out upon a stupendous prospect. For what has happened? A miracle. You have exchanged nothing for the possibility of everything."_

I ran up the steps of the courtyard in an anger I had seldom felt. You stood at the top, your hands resting gently on the fence. Your back was too me, but you knew I was nearing.

"Tell me what you have seen. " I ordered as I walked up the last step. You turned around slowly and looked sadly at me. I did not have it in my heart to care.  
"Arwen." You say my name as though I have caused you pain. As though I am the one in the wrong. As though you haven't _lied_ to me. As though you were not about to let me throw away what I have just seen.  
"You have the gift of foresight. What did you see? " I demand striding up to you, I give you one last chance to save yourself. One last chance to tell me the truth. You know that I know you have seen what I saw.  
You turn around and look back out over the fence. Your voice grows stern and unyielding. "I looked into your future, and I saw death."

Lie! You still do not tell me everything! You know I have seen my son, yet still you refuse to tell me! "But there is also life. You saw there was a child! You saw my son! " The anger in my voice is unhidable. A thousand years I have lived, yet never have I been so mad at you. You know I will have a child, that Aragorn will be my husband, yet you would have let me leave!  
You lower yourself down on the couch, looking more depressed than I have ever seen. My heart constricts and I realize you fear to lose me. You fear to lose me the same way I fear to lose what I have seen. The way I fear to lose my _son._  
"That future is almost gone." You say gloomily, your hands folded in your lap. I take a bold step forward and speak with all the confidence I can find.  
"But it is not lost."

You answer without pause, no doubt having already known my rebuttal. "Nothing is certain."

I kneel in front of you and reach up to touch your face. You know me better than all others, you know I shall not be able to leave my love, to leave my _son_. "Some things are certain. If I leave him now, I will regret it forever. It is time." Your eyes grow distant as I speak and I know you realize. I shall not leave. I will not leave Aragorn. That future, no matter how unsure it may be is what I shall fight for. I will not leave him, regardless of what it may cost me I will not leave him.

I will fight for that life. Valar help who ever thinks they can stand in my way.

_A/N: Okay, this is more movie verse than book verse, but only because Tolkein never wrote about this part in the book. I really like the idea of Arwen seeing that she's going to be a mother and deciding to fight for that right. She doesn't know if she'll be alive to see him, or if it will kill her, but she stilll wants to have him-regardless of what her future will be because of him. _

_Feel free to leave suggestions for oneshots/plots you would like me to write on._


End file.
